A Misunderstanding
by TheChicaChic
Summary: "Not particularly, but what if she happens by the Savoy and runs into Harry or his wedding party, Jo? She needs to hear it from a friend; well it should have been him; but you'll do. It'll be a hundred times worse later." - Another bit of plotless fluff - Day 3 and 4 of 25. Now with a bit of plot and multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: A little bit with a tiny plot and a possible second part.**_

.

Leaning over, the man whispers urgently "I think you need to tell her."

"It's a rumour at this point, nothing else. Why would I tell her when we're not sure of anything?" The blonde woman whispers back, looking from her monitor to the man.

"We _are_ sure. He's been having all those secret dinner meetings these past few weeks and when you called The Savoy, they confirmed the Pearce-Rennings wedding was tonight."

Glaring, the woman gives him a final look before turning back to her research. "So? It could be anyone with the last name Pearce."

"Right, because there's more than one Henry Pearce living in London who would have a small wedding and reception at The Savoy." Picking up a paperclip, he throws it at her. "I think you need to tell her. It's going to be all over the Services and we both know it'll hurt worse coming from a stranger than from you."

"It's Christmas Eve Zaf; do you really want to ruin her holiday?"

"Not particularly, but what if she happens by the Savoy and runs into Harry or his wedding party, Jo? She needs to hear it from a friend; well it should have been him; but you'll do. It'll be a hundred times worse later."

Head lifting, she stares at him in shock and amazement. "I'll _do_? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"That came out wrong!" Eyes wide, Zaf backs up in his chair, hands raised in the air. "What I mean is you're not Harry, who should be telling her himself. That's all. You're perfect in every other way."

"Kiss ass." Shaking her head, she smiles though, and goes back to her report. "Besides, we have nothing to worry about. Ruth is off today, tomorrow, and Boxing Day; she probably went home and won't even notice. We'll tell her when she's back on the 27th."

"Jo…"

"Didn't the two of you learn anything about gossiping about Harry and Ruth?"

Both look up guiltily at the man standing before them.

"Malcolm you don't…"

"No, I don't Jo. But I do know Ruth was hurt very badly by our gossiping about Harry and herself before. And that in turn hurt Harry. So whatever you have heard, leave it be."

With a final glance between the two, he walks off.

Jo, intent on getting her report done, turns back to her computer only to feel Zaf staring at her a moment later. "What?"

"I know Malcolm said to forget it, but we should do something."

"Zaf, he's right, we should just forget about it."

Moving his chair over, he leans on her desk and whispers. "I think we should go to the Savoy tonight, see what this woman has that Ruth doesn't."

"No! If Harry were to find out, there'd be trouble for both of us."

"We're spies – he'll never know."

* * *

"This is such a bad idea." Mumbles Jo, looking around the lobby. "We're too exposed here."

"Relax. It's a crowded room. He's not going to spot us."

"Who's not going to spot you?"

Jumping both turn to see Ruth standing behind them.

"Ruth!" Pausing, Jo's eyes go wide as she takes in her friends outfit. "You look fantastic."

And she does.

She's dressed in a gray floor length sleeveless gown, her hair swept up in a twist. Around her throat, a simple silver chain holds a diamond heart pendant; from her ears simple diamond drops; and around her wrist, a matching bracelet to all.

What both fail to notice is the simple diamond on her left hand that matches the entire set.

Turning red at the compliment, Ruth says, "While that's nice of you to say, I wasn't aware we had someone under surveillance here."

"Errr…well, you see…" Jo stutters along, trying to think of a reason for their being there.

"We don't." Zaf says, smiling up at Ruth. "But Jo met a man she's interested in. He said he had a dinner here tonight and we're…seeing if he's telling her the truth when he says he's single."

Arm reaching out, Jo slaps Zaf in the chest and hisses his name.

"Right." Ruth says, smiling at the two of them. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. I'm running late for a date."

They watch as walks across the lobby towards the banquet rooms and restaurant, both having forgotten for a moment why they were there.

"Shit – she could run into Harry."

* * *

Shaking her head, Ruth steps off the elevator and onto the fifth floor. It's quiet here, most of the guests already seated in the closed door suite. Making her way down the hall, she turns a corner and spots Harry pacing back and forth. Crossing to him, she smiles when he senses her presence and looks up, his face lighting up in a boyish grin.

"You're late." he says softly, wrapping his arms round her waist to pull her close. "You only had to come two floors."

"And you're nervous." Reaching up, she carefully fixes his bowtie. "Relax."

"She's my little girl." Leaning down, he lowers his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. "And I just got her back in my life, I don't know if I'm quite ready for her to get married."

"Her husband lives and works in London, you'll get to see her more often. Be happy for her."

"I am." He sighs, leaning back in for another kiss. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"No." smiling, she wraps her arm around his neck, pulling him back down for another kiss. "And I've some news."

"Hmmm."

"You've gotten your Christmas wish."

"How so?"

"Zaf and Jo. They're downstairs. Or were. If their lackluster cover story is any indication, they'll be following me upstairs."

He squeezes her tightly, smiling brightly. "So you're saying..."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this little bit. If you've a moment, please leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Welcome to day 4 of the advent calendar of 2013. The women over at the 3 Words, 8 Letters HR group on FB asked for a continuation of 'A Misunderstanding' and so I thought I would write it. Not a hard feat as this story actually seems to be flowing pretty easily right now. We're starting with earlier that day for this chapter and tomorrow; as long as Mr. Migraine goes away; there'll be another chapter in this story.**_

* * *

Earlier that day

"Have you finished your breakfast?"

The voice is soft and a little unsure; something Ruth does not normally associate with her boss and lover; and so she looks up rather quickly from her bowl of warm cereal. Harry is standing in the door to the hall, old jeans and a loose white button shirt; top three buttons undone; hang loosely from his frame. His feet are bare and his hair; though dry; is curling from his earlier shower. It's taken some getting used to; differentiating boss Harry from personal Harry; but for the most part, she's enjoying the more laid back man.

Except those moments like now, when he's standing in his kitchen dressed like personal Harry with the look she associates with devastating news boss Harry.

That throws her inner sensibilities off.

Setting her spoon on the table, Ruth stands and crosses to him, all thoughts of breakfast gone. Stopping in front of him, she's even more worried when he takes her hand and silently leads her up the stairs. Instead of going to his bedroom, he leads her to his study. She's only been in here a handful of times; mostly to shred a document or grab his notebook on the off chance there'd been something from work to complete. But never for an extended period of time.

So as he leads her to the sofa he has along the wall and sits her down, a feeling of unsettlement begins to develop in her stomach. It grows when instead of sitting next to her; he crosses to his desk chair and sits in it; folding his hands on top of the wood, moving them to his lap and then the arms before sighing and standing. Moving to the side of his desk he leans against the side, once more fidgeting nervously and making her feeling of unease greater.

"Oh God, just say it. Who's died?"

"What?" he asks. Startled, he moves to sit next to her. Turning, he lightly grasps her hands in his. "No one has died, why would you think that?"

"You're doing that thing you do. At work. When you've just gotten bad news and you need to share it but you're not entirely sure how to go about it."

"I've got a look?" he asks, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"To those that know you well you do." Smiling back, Ruth turns her hands over so she can grip his.

"Hmm. Good to know." Looking down at their joined hands, his smile falters a little and she can see the nerves return. "But no, this isn't about work. It's about us; personal us."

"Just…" she stops a moment to swallow nervously as that feeling returns to her stomach. Breathing deeply, her dread deep as she can guess where this is going and she blinks back tears. "Just say it. I won't be upset. We couldn't expect it to last forever, could we?"

"Wha…," he's thrown for a minute until something registers in his mind, "no, we can't." With a deep sigh, he lets go of her hands and stands. "I mean, it's been fun. Great even. I've thoroughly enjoyed all the time we've spent together. Going to dinner, seeing a play, exploring a museum, even making love. But this thing. Dating. It's just not working." Pacing to his safe, he quickly enters the code to open it. Back to her, he says, "Not anymore, at least."

Reaching in, he pulls out a large, square black box. Walking back to her, he opens the box one handed. "So I think our only solution is to get married." Sitting, he rests the box on his knees and pulls out an elegant white-gold engagement ring and picks up her hand. Sliding it on her left ring finger, he smiles at her speechless shock. "I'm just glad you've made this easy for me. The old knees aren't what they used to be and getting down on one is a bit difficult."

Lifting her hand to his mouth, he places a kiss against the back, grinning widely as she finally regains her thought process.

Looking between her hand and his face, it finally clicks. "What just happened? I thought you were breaking up with me!" Smacking his chest with her free hand, she glares at him. "And why the hell would you think proposing in your home office was the thing to do?"

"That's what you get for thinking you're smarter than me." Laughing, Harry wraps his hand around the back of her head and pulls her closer. "Now shut up and let me kiss my fiancé."

Turning her face, she avoids his lips. Instead, his kiss lands in her hair. Pouting, he gently rubs the back of her neck, hoping she'll turn back towards him. When that doesn't work, he moves his head until he's looking in her eyes.

"You don't want to marry me? Is that it? Because I can sweetened the deal." Kissing the tip of her nose, he releases her before reaching into the box, and pulling out a case. Snapping it open, he turns it towards her.

Inside is a heart pendant; white gold and diamonds; resting on a thin, white gold chain. With it, a diamond tennis bracelet that matches the cut of her ring and the pendant; and a pair of drop diamond earrings that also match.

Gasping, Ruth looks from them to him. Shaking her head, she shuts the lid. "I don't need diamonds to know I love you."

"I didn't think you did." Leaning forward, he kisses her briefly. "But since you love me, does that mean you'll marry me?"

"It's rushed, don't you think?" Looking at the ring again, she has to admit it's beautiful and definitely her. "We've only been dating since August."

"And it doesn't make what we feel any less." Finger under her chin, he lifts her eyes to his. "With our job we both know time is limited. It could be over tomorrow. I don't want to waste another moment apart. Look at what happened in August; we almost lost each other with Cotterdamn. I don't want to risk it again."

"How does getting married change any of that?"

"I can protect you better; easier. We'd live in the same house to start with."

"Something we can do without getting married." She interrupts though she's not sure why as she's actually thrilled at the prospect of marrying him.

"As my wife you're entitled to the same security protection detail that I am. Now I know," he continues quickly, not giving her a chance to interrupt, "you don't want that, but it does mean you have a driver on the off chance that we don't go in together. Or leave together. I worry about you Ruth."

"I worry about you too." Reaching out, she takes his hands in hers. "And I want to marry you. I just can't handle being gossiped about. It makes me very uncomfortable. Marrying you means everyone knows; everyone says I'm sleeping with you to get ahead."

"Those who matter knows the truth." he says softly.

"I just..." she stops, and seeing the sparkle leaves her eyes, squeezes his hands. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

* * *

_**AN: Well, please leave a review and let me know if I'm on the right track/your thoughts. Because while these stories are my gift to you, reviews are your gift to me. =0)**_


	3. Chapter 3

They reach the end of the lobby.

To the left, a long corridor with the banquet rooms and restaurant; to the right, a bank of lifts. It's crowded with patrons; the people gaily dressed for the holiday; and yet Zaf has no trouble discerning that Ruth is not among them. He has a choice; check to see if she's stepped into the restaurant or check the lifts.

The restaurant feels wrong; there's too many people milling about for her to have entered it that quickly; and so he opts for the less busy lifts.

As he reaches them, he sees just one moving.

And that's stopped on 5.

Pushing the up button, he waits impatiently for the doors of the second lift to open. Stepping in, he frowns as Jo moves more slowly. "Hurry up."

When she's clear of the doors, he presses 5 and silently urges the lift to move faster.

"We're wasting time - Ruth said she was going to the restaurant."

"Gut feeling – Ruth went up; not to the restaurant."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I'm wrong."

That's all he has time to say as the lift doors open on floor 5. Rushing out, he looks around the small lobby but doesn't see the brunette. But he does see a sign.

**Pearce-Rennings Wedding**

"Shit."

Hurrying now, both rush towards what they can only assume is another banquet room. As they round a corner, both stop, mouths wide at the sight before them.

"No freaking way." Zaf mumbles. Jo smacks his shoulder than grins as she realizes they've had _everything_ wrong.

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Leaning back, Harry looks his fiancée up and down, smiling at the way his early Christmas gifts accent her natural beauty.

"No." Smiling, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for another kiss. She loves kissing him; loves the feeling of his lips caressing hers; and now that they're about to be ousted, she's not going to deny herself the pleasure. "I've some news." she whispers when they finally break apart.

"Hmm?" It's the only response she gets as he leans in again to kiss her firmly.

Leaning back, she smiles at his pout and informs him, "You've gotten your Christmas wish."

"How so?" he asks, following her head with his own.

"Zaf and Jo." she manages to mumble before his mouth is on hers again. Feeling him nip her lower lip, she sighs and opens her mouth to him. It's when they finally part for air that she continues on. "They're downstairs. Or were. If their lackluster cover story is any indication, they'll be following me upstairs."

"Who?" Harry asks, confusion at the seemingly change in conversation.

"Zaf and Jo." She knows the moment their conversation makes sense in his mind because he squeezes her tightly, his smile bright as his eyes shine at her. "So you're saying..."

He doesn't get to finish his thought because they both hear Zaf's exclamation.

"Merry Christmas." Ruth whispers, leaning up to kiss his chin softly before turning to the others. With a raised eyebrow, she implores of them, "so Jo's date came upstairs then?"

Grinning now, Zaf takes a step closer to the woman he enjoys flirting with and counters her comment with one of his own. "And you're late for a date?"

"Ah - but I was late for a date. With my fiancée. I didn't say where exactly the date was."

"Fiancée?" Zaf and Jo ask at the same time as Harry asks them what the hell they're doing there.

"Yes, Fiancée." Ruth tells them before turning her full attention back to Harry. "I would say one of us was being followed."

"Why the he..." He's cut off by the opening of the suite door behind him.

"Daddy?"

All four turn to look at the woman before them, dressed in a floor length white column.

"Are you ready then?" Harry asks, reluctantly letting Ruth go.

"I am." Catherine says, stepping forward. "Is everything alright."

"Everything's fine sweetheart. These are just 2 of my employees. They were just about to update me on something before leaving for a distant - _very_ distant - post. But it can wait until the 27th. Can't it?"

"Yes sir." Jo mumbles as Zaf just nods, eyes still locked on the beauty that is Harry's daughter.

Both say goodbye and make their way down the hall, Zaf turning once to catch a final glimpse of the woman.

Frowning, Harry watches them go before offering his arm to Catherine.

* * *

_**AN: Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this little update to the story and to the advent calendar. If you've a moment, please let me know what you think of Day 5 - and let me know if there's any other little bits you'd like to see in this story. And a thank you to my sounding board - you know who you are and how much I appreciate the support and friendship you give me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews - they are wonderful. This little bit was inspired by celeste92's review for chapter 3, thanks for the idea. ^^ It's a short update but day 6 of the Advent Calendar needed something. =0)**_

* * *

"I'm going to go inside." Resting her hand on Harry's free arm, Ruth gives it a squeeze before turning to smile at Catherine. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Ruth." The younger woman offers her own smile, looking from her father to the woman she now knows will be her step-mother. "So you do. I wanted to thank you for coming, I know dad appreciates it and so do I."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm thrilled to be able to celebrate this day with you. It should be me thanking you." Looking up at Harry, she squeezes his arm again before reluctantly letting go. "I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Wait." Reaching out with his free hand, Harry grips her fingers tightly. "Sit with me. In the front row. Please?"

"I'm not family, Harry. Not yet. It wouldn't feel right. I'll be fine in the back." She squeezes his hand, smiling as she leans up to kiss his cheek softly. It's not overtly obvious, but she knows Harry and can see his tells. He's nervous and upset, it's there in his eyes for her to see, and in this one instance, he needs to lean on her. Mouth next to his ear, she whispers for only him to hear, "it'll all be fine."

He smiles at her as she pulls back, their finger tips brushing as she releases his hand. 'I love you.' he mouths to her and feels some nervousness leave him as she mouths the same back.

"Ruth, you're dad's family. Please, sit up front."

Both have momentarily managed to forget Catherine and so Ruth is somewhat shocked at the younger woman's insight.

"Please. Mum has Robin and Graham has his girlfriend Julie. You're dad's fiancée; you're family."

She wants to argue; to point out that it will cause nothing but trouble with Jane and Graham; but one look at Harry has her resolve weakening. Nodding, she smiles once more before moving to the door. Pausing, she takes a deep breath, and then, squaring her shoulders, she enters the room.

It's not crowded; less than 50 people between both sets of family and friends; but still, she finds herself hurrying to the empty seats in the front row. Avoiding the questioning look from Graham and the angry look from Jane, she settles at the end of the row and waits.


	5. Chapter 5

They're wrapped in each other's arms, slowly swaying to the music. Tonight is the first time they have danced together and Harry makes a promise with himself to not let it be the last.

Even if vertical dancing has never been his favorite.

Candles and white fairy lights wrapped in garland light the room overlooking the Thames, creating the illusion of privacy in a regent setting. It has been an unbelievable night; the best Christmas Eve he has experienced as an adult; and they can only get better. Being not only invited; but asked to participate in; his only daughter's wedding would be enough to bump it up the list of great days, let alone having his only son converse with him in a civil manner and agree to having a meal with him in the near future had rocketed up the list; but the best part is currently being held in his arms.

It still amazes him that Ruth has agreed to marry him. Or at least without some serious convincing. He'd been prepared to argue his case much longer then he had and had fully expected her to turn him down at first. One week. That was how long he had thought it would take to convince her he loved her more than his life.

Only it hadn't.

"You're happy."

It's spoken quietly but with love and openness that he has to look down at her. She's smiling, her blue eyes twinkling up at him, and he has to smile back. With her small hand gripped in his, he spins her round, laughing at her startled shriek as she grips his arm tightly. Her back against his chest, he pulls her flush and leans down to her ear. "I'm beyond happy."

"So am I." Head resting against his shoulder, she turns up and smiles at him.

Leaning down, Harry slowly caresses her lips with his; a soft, sensual sideways kiss that soon has him moaning softly. Arm sliding around her waist, he spins her so she's resting against him; chest to chest; as he deepens the kiss. They're lost in each other; the feeling of their bodies pressed tightly together; lips and tongues slowly caressing the other's that they miss the sound of someone approaching their little corner. It's only as she clears her throat and then speak that they spring apart.

"I should have known you'd bring one of your whores with you. What'd he promise you, a tumble in a five-star hotel to come with him to this little event?"

"Jane." He wants to groan, to turn to her and tell her to bugger off, but Ruth rests a hand on his arm. With a sigh, he pulls her back to him before turning to his ex-wife. "Now is not the time or place for this discussion."

"Ironic coming from you. Now is not the place to bring one of your conquests. Your daughter's wedding? I thought you had some semblance of class."

Ruth can feel Harry tensing and wanting to keep the relative peace, she turns to the older woman. Offering her hand, she tries to smile at the woman. "Hello. I'm Ruth; Harry's fiancée. And you must be Catherine's mother."

The older woman looks from the offered hand to the other woman; ignoring it; before looking back at her ex-husband. "A bit young, isn't she? What'd you do, knock her up?"

Reaching up to cover Ruth's hand, Harry lowers it down and frowns at the first woman he loved enough to marry and briefly wonders what it was he had seen in her. He didn't remember her being so bitter and hostile, but realizes that life's circumstance can change someone, and also realizes that now is not the time for this. Arm sliding around Ruth's waist, he begins to lead her away. "Jane I'm not doing this now."

And before she can respond, he leads Ruth away.

* * *

"I think tonight went really well."

She's standing at the mirror removing her earrings when he speaks. Behind her, Harry is standing by the bed undoing his bow tie, shirt already untucked with the coat long gone. Smiling, she sets the jewelry on the dresser before crossing to him.

"It did. Better than you planned." Turning her back to him, she grips her hair in her hands and leans forward. "Can you help me?"

Smiling, Harry reaches for the zipper, his lips pressing against the back of her neck. "Hmm. I can _always_ help you get naked."

Laughing, she feels him pull the zip down and before she has a chance to move, he's pushed the straps down her arms, leaving the dress to bunch around her waist. Stepping forward, he pushes into her back, hands gently grasping the silky fabric to push it to the floor. She's left standing in a lacy white bra with matching knickers and bare feet. Hands sliding around her waist, his palms splay against her stomach as he holds her tightly against him.

"Enough talk." he whispers, mouth gliding against her neck. "I want to make love to my fiancée."

* * *

_**AN: I'd like to apologize for not posting this yesterday - I had a wedding to attend and did not budget my time correctly and so now, the advent calendar will be off a day. But - that does mean this will go to boxing day instead of Christmas day. As always, reviews are always welcome and a great gift to leave me for the holidays.**_

_**P.S. - I'm trying to keep this K+ so...**_


	6. Potentially M-Rated

_**AN: This may be skirting the line of M-rated in the beginning...I apologize if this offends anyone.**_

* * *

Hands fisted in her hair, Harry pushes Ruth back, gasping for breath as he struggles for self control. God the things his fiancée can do with her mouth and hands. They have to be illegal somewhere.

"You're no fun." she whispers, slowly sliding up his legs to sit just below his erection.

Her hands are sliding up his chest, nails scrapping lightly at the skin as he tries to use his hold on her hair to pull her closer.

"I want to be in you when I cum."

His answer is blunt but honest and she smiles at him, lifting herself up to press her lips against his. They'd agreed months before to be as honest with one another as they possibly could with their line of work and so Ruth has had to become accustom to the other side of Harry Pearce. Smiling, she reaches for his hands in her hair, and with a firm grip, moves them above his head. He smiles back and holds onto the bed frame, his pelvis lifting as she moves against him; both sighing as she grips him with one hand and slowly lowers herself onto him.

Her hands are gripping his as she starts to move; the rotation of her hips slow and deliberate as both gasp at the sensations being created and flamed.

Each thrust has them moving faster; closer; towards completion. Ruth's head is thrown back as she gasps quietly, feeling tension coiling in her stomach. She's just about there when there's a knock at the door. Movement stops as she turns to look and Harry shakes his head no.

"Ignore it." he gasps, hands leaving the bed frame to grip her hips.

"It could be important." she says, looking back at him.

Any further argument is cut off as he lifts her up slightly, watching her moan in frustration before pulling her down onto him hard. She gasps, hands falling to his shoulders as she quivers beginning. Mouth falling open in a silent gasp, she feels him shudder beneath her and lets go, collapsing against him. They're lying there in a sweaty heap; his arms having moved around her back to hold her tightly; when there's another, unmistakenable knock at the door.

Followed by another a minute later.

It's the third knock that has Harry swearing before rolling Ruth to the bed beside him. Throwing the sheets off, he grabs one of the dressing gowns from the chair and crosses to the door. Wrenching it open, he glares at the person on the other side.

"What?"

He's pushed back into the room as Jane storms in, her eyes livid as she looks from him in the robe to Ruth in the bed. In shock, Ruth grabs the sheet and wraps it tightly around herself, wishing the bed would open up and swallow her.

"I see you're doing what you do best, screwing a whore."

Slamming the door shut, Harry turns to glare at his ex-wife. "Firstly let's get one thing straight. Ruth is not; nor will she ever be; a whore or any of the other nasty words you've been throwing around these past few days. Secondly, what my fiancée and I do; whether in our bed or elsewhere; is none of your business. It ceased being your business over twenty years ago when you divorced me."

"We have children together!"

"Yes we do." Moving further into the room, Harry grabs the other dressing gown and silently hands it to Ruth. Turning back to Jane, he grips her arm and leads her to the sitting area, pushing her down in the chair with its back to the bed. "Children who are in their twenties and thus leaving you no reason to worry about or question the woman I am with."

"She'll still be around any grandchildren we might have."

Harry laughs, watching as the woman fumes before him. "And you're worried about this because? Look Jane, what I do with my life, its none of your business. It's mine. We've been divorced over twenty years and you've shown no interest in it until now. So tell me the real reason you're here in my hotel room at..." he pauses a moment to look at his watch, "twenty past six on Christmas morning."

"How dare you."

"No, how dare you come into my room and try to degrade both myself and my fiancée; whom by the way has done nothing to you. You want something and I want to know what it is."

Frowning, the older woman looks at Harry before purposely turning to glare at the younger woman currently gathering clothes. "She needs to leave."

"Jane..."

"No Harry, it's alright. I'm just going to get a shower."

Before he can protest, Ruth has slipped from the room and quietly closed the door to the en suite. Running a hand across his face, he counts to ten before looking at Jane. "Talk."

"God you smell like cheap sex." The words are out of her mouth before she can think about it.

"Out." Standing, Harry grips her arm in his and pulls her out of the seat. "I'm tired of sitting here listening to you mouth off about something you know nothing about."

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Pulling her arm from his grip, Jane sighs and sits down. "Look, I'm sorry alright. Sorry for ruining your Christmas Morning and sorry for belittling your fiancée. I need your help."

"Funny way you've gone about getting it." he mutters, still glaring at her.

"It's Graham."

Any words he might say in argument are lost as she mentions their son. Sitting down on the sofa, he watches as she twists her hands a moment, sighs, and then starts. When she's done, he can only groan at the stupidity his only son has managed to entangle himself in. He watches as she stands and finds himself promising to look into it.

As she silently closes the door, he has to wonder where the peace of the morning has gone.

* * *

_**AN: Well, this took a bit of a different direction than I had planned. What started as a one shot for Christmas is developing a little plot. Damn Jane. ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe you." Anger radiates through her as Ruth slams the cupboard shut. Turning, she glares at her soon-to-be ex-lover and slams the thick, glass platter onto the counter.

"I'm sorry," Harry says, cringing as he watches his mother's serving dish shudder. "But could you refrain from breaking my dishes?"

"Sorry." Moving to the oven, she checks the roasts doneness. Temperature still a few degrees to low, she closes the door. "How could you?"

"You agreed to marry me." Taking a step towards her, he stops and raises his hand as she turns with a knife.

"That doesn't give you the right to have my entire house packed and moved to your house in the 24-hour period we're busy. There are things I don't want others finding; things that are private." She's vague in what she's talking about as she waves the knife back and forth.

"Can you put the knife down?" He asks, moving towards her as she does just that. "Thank you." Arms wrapping around her waist, he pulls her stiff body towards his. "Your...personal friend from inside the nightstand is still there. I had the discrete service I utilized tape the drawers shut before moving anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blushing, she relents some and leans against him, sighing as his hand slips under her shirt to rub soothing circles on her back. "Harry, I agreed to marry you, yes, but that doesn't mean I want you making all the decisions in my life. Our marriage won't last long if you keep doing that."

"5 nights out of 7 during a week you're at my house and the other 2, we spend at yours. With our getting married, it would make sense that we would be moving in together and as my house is larger..."

"I love my house Harry. It took me months to find the perfect one when I first moved to London. I'd hoped that we could discuss things like this before you run headfirst over what I want."

"I'm sorry." he whispers, leaning forward to kiss her hair softly. "We can live in yours. I just thought you'd like your own things when your here; that you'd want Fidget and Sigmund to be here with us instead of on their own."

"I do." Sighing, she lifts her head to look at him. "And we can live here. But Harry, you need to ask me these things first. Not just assume things will be going your way. Our relationship won't survive if you don't, and I for one am looking for this to last the rest of my life."

"So am I." Hand lifting to the back of her head, he cradles her softly as he presses his mouth against hers. With a sigh, he lets her go and steps back. "They'll be here soon."

"I love you." A squeeze of his hand, she steps back to the counter to finish with the vegetables.

"I love you too." Stepping away, Harry makes his way to the fridge to pull the alcohol-free wine from where it was chilling. "I can't see any good coming out of this."

"Hmm. Why did you agree to it then?" Chopping carefully, she looks at him once before focusing her eyes on the parsnip again.

"Jane pushed it. Said she already told him she had plans and that he should come here for dinner instead."

"And he agreed?" Lifting a pan, she sweeps the vegetables into it. Setting it on the stove, she turns back to him.

"Apparently. Jane just called and said to expect him at 4."

"Do you think you can talk any sense into him?"

"Honestly? No. Her hasn't listened to me since he was 8 years old and I told him he couldn't set his sister on fire. But I'm willing to try. I want what's best for him."

"I know you do, but maybe his plan has merit." Crossing to him, she takes the bottle he's still holding and sets it on the table.

"Ruth, if what he's told Jane is true, my son is embarking on a fools quest."

"Harry..."

"No, Ruth. Nothing you can say will convince me his idea of opening a clothing store in a nudist colony is profitable and not wasting his savings."

* * *

_**AN: So originally I had thought of taking this a bit more realistic and plot worthy, but then I realized this is supposed to be a light-hearted Christmas fic and so I went for silly instead. I see one or two more chapters before this is finished and I start 'A Family for Christmas'. Hopefully you've enjoyed this offering for the Advent Calendar and if you've a moment, please leave a review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Thursday I had some car trouble with not one but two different cars and wound up being late for an audit so I didn't get home until later from work. Yesterday, well, I was kidnapped by my mother who wanted to finish her Christmas shopping and needed a ride to the various stores; apparently telling her I needed to write HR fanfic for my readers or they'd do unthinkable things to me wasn't enough to sway her. So here you go...my offering for the advent calendar that will now be following the Eastern Orthodox holiday calendar instead of more western holiday calendars. Please let me know what you think of the story; good or bad, I would like to know your **__**honest**__** thoughts. And please remember this is an AU fic in which I do know the characters are OOC.**_

* * *

It's December 31st, 23.30 pm. Outside the registry, crowds of people prepare to ring in the New Year; but inside, Harry is preparing to marry what he has come to realize is his soul mate. As he stands in the gents and straightens his tie, he has time to reflect on the last week.

From their engagement just seven days prior to his daughter's wedding and the disastrous Christmas dinner with his son; one which Ruth had warned him to tread softly and he had ignored; to finding out just how stubborn his soon-to-be wife could be. He had thought he had known.

And so he had been shocked that night after seeing his son out when Ruth had looked at him standing in the entry, cocked her head to the side before patting his cheek, informed him the dishes needed to be done, and she was going to bed.

In the guest room.

He'd thought she had been kidding.

For all of five seconds.

As she had stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly, she had pulled back and headed to the stairs.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Where are you going?" he asks, disbelief filling him as her bare feet make no sound on the steps._

_"To bed." Without turning around, she continues up the steps. As she reaches the top, she hears him sputter behind her. A soft smile forming on her face, she stops and finally turns to look at him. "Is there a problem?"_

_"The dishes. They're not done." Hand on the banister, he looks up at her._

_"I know. I cooked. An entire meal that I had no warning nor no time to prepare for might I add. It's only fair you do the dishes."_

_"But there's so many of them." He stops and clears his throat, disturbed by the whine he heard filling his voice. "It'll take me at least an hour to clean everything."_

_"Then you'd better get started."_

_With that, she turned and walked down the hall._

* * *

_An hour and a half later, Harry finishes drying the last pan and sets it in the correct cupboard. Hanging the tea towel to dry, he looks around the immaculate kitchen and sighs. How could one meal for four people create such a mess? Flipping the light switch off, he makes his way into the sitting room and unplugs the lights of the Christmas tree. Checking on the animals, he finds them curled in their beds asleep and smiles._

_Perfect. No animals to contend with as he makes Ruth work towards apologizing to him for how she reacted to tonight._

_Making his way upstairs, Harry begins unbuttoning his shirt as he steps into their darkened room. Pulling the shirt free from his trousers, he drops it in the hamper as he steps into the en suite. "I'll have you know you're going to pay for that darling." he says, flipping on the light. Stepping to the sink in his trousers, he picks up his tooth brush and as he listens for her response, begins brushing his teeth._

_As he finishes the right side, he realizes he has not heard a response from her and frowns. Tooth brush in his mouth, he makes his way into their bedroom and stops in the open door. Looking at the bed, his frown deepens as he isn't seem her frame curled in the darkness. Pulling the brush from his mouth, he steps closer. "Ruth?"_

_Getting no answer, he walks around the bed and looks down._

_It's empty._

_She had come upstairs. He had watched her an hour and a half ago. Her flannel was currently drying in the en suite, tooth brush was dripping. No, she had definitely come up. Crossing back to the en suite, he quickly rinses his mouth and brush out, hanging it to dry next to hers._

_Stepping into their room again, he flips on the light and sees her clothes from earlier in the hamper. She was definitely here. But where. And then he remembers - she had mentioned the guest room. Stepping to the hall, he looks to the right and sees the door closed. Underneath, a faint light can be seen. Striding down the bare wood, he reaches the door and pushes it open. Seeing her in the bed, propped against the headboard with reading glasses on her face and book in her lap, he frowns._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Reading." she says, looking up from her book for a moment before going back to it._

_"I can see that." he says dryly, stepping further into the room. "I meant, what are you doing in here?"_

_With a sigh, she picks up her bookmark and places it between the pages. Setting the book next to her, she removes her glasses and looks at him. "You have been making decisions all day; assuming that whatever you want is what will happen; never giving any thought to what I might want. While that may be how it has to be at work, our marriage will not. We'll be equal partners in this marriage or we won't be partners at all. So I'll be sleeping in the guest room until our wedding."_

_"I see." As he says this, he undoes his belt and pulls it from his trousers. Dropping it to the floor, he undoes them, pushing them down with the belt. Standing there in Hugo Boss purple plaid trunks, he looks at her a moment before crossing to the other side of the bed. Lifting the duvet, he climbs under it, settling on his back next to her. The bed is uncomfortable, the pillow flat, and the side wrong, but Ruth is here and thus he will make do._

_"What are you doing?" She asks, turning to look at him._

_"Going to sleep."_

_"Your bed is down the hall." She's dumbfounded as his eyes close._

_"Hmm." Eye opening, he peaks at her. "But you're here."_

_"Yes, I know. This is my room. At least for the foreseeable future."_

_"Then I'll sleep here as well."_

_"When I said I would be sleeping in the guest room until our marriage, I meant alone." Picking up her book, she moves it to the nightstand._

_"I know what you meant; that isn't happening." Both eyes opening, he turns his head to look at her, offering a glare of his own as she stares at him._

* * *

It had happened.

Which is why Harry called in a slew of favors to arrange this New Years Eve wedding in only seven days. Hands dropping to his side, he stares in the mirror and smiles. Tonight the woman he loves will be his wife. As he checks his hair, the door opens. Watching in the mirror, he sees his son stepping in and smiles at the progress that has been made.

Because of Ruth.

Turning, he sees Graham step further into the room, leaving the door shut.

"Is everything alright? Ruth hasn't changed her mind?" he asks.

"No. Nothing of the sort. Last I saw her, Catherine and that lovely woman Jo were putting some finishing touches on her hair and make-up." Hands in his pocket, Graham rocks on his feet as he watches the father he has only just begun to reconnect with.

"She doesn't need it." Harry says firmly, looking at his sleeves a moment before being satisfied he's as put together as he can be. "She's beautiful as she is."

"You don't have to tell me. I'm still trying to figure out what a woman as intelligent and as beautiful as she is sees in a man like yourself." Stopping his rocking motion, Graham clears his throat. "She uh, actually sent me in here."

"Really?" Eyebrow raised, Harry stares at his son. "Wanting to make sure I haven't changed my mind?"

"No. Actually she said she'd be surprised if you weren't already waiting at the makeshift altar waiting for her." Shaking his head, Graham has to smile at the thought of his future stepmother. She had mentioned the fact that Harry probably had men stationed around the building to ensure she couldn't run away and by the lack of nerves he could see in his father, he would have to agree.

"I see." With a patient smile, Harry waits for his son to continue.

"She err..." turning red now, Graham has to wonder at the odd request. "She wanted me to ask you to forgo the tie. To undo the top two buttons of the dark blue shirt she seemed to know you'd be wearing."

* * *

_**AN: I'm thinking one more chapter left in this story though my two-sided brain is currently fighting if it'll be the wedding or the M-Rated wedding night.**_


	9. This IS M-Rated

_**AN: Let me just start by saying this is pretty much a PWP of smut so if M-rated isn't your thing or you're too young, please just skip this. Secondly, I'd like to thank the few people who read and reviewed the last chapter and have read this entire offering. You've all made me smile and I appreciate it. This is for those that requested the wedding night bit. Hope it's alright.**_

* * *

"We'll see you tomorrow." Smiling as his son and daughter make their way down to the waiting taxi, Harry watches in silence as Graham hands her before climbing in himself.

As the car makes its way down the quiet street, he closes and locks the door, taking a moment to set the alarm and turn off the lights. It's late; sometime after 2 in the morning; and the beginning of a new year.

A new marriage; and life.

Smile growing, he turns and makes his way into the sitting room. There, he finds Ruth standing, a glass of champagne in each hand and a smile on her face. Behind her, their Christmas tree is glowing brightly, lighting the thin, white dress she's wearing, silhouetting her petit frame. Crossing to her, he takes the glasses from her hands, setting them on the low coffee table before pulling her into his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Grinning now, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down, molding her lips to his.

Shifting their positions, Harry spins Ruth around and puts her back against the wall, his lips hungry on hers. "I need you," he says, voice shaking as he moves slightly back.

"I need _you_." she says back, fingers sliding into his hair.

Her entire body has turned to liquid with desire, her need for him overshadowing everything else. There was no time for thought, no time to even more this upstairs.

"This is a beautiful dress," he says, letting his fingers trace the deep V of the neckline with his fingertips, skimming along the skin and silk at the same time. Her breath hitches, her entire body on edge as she waits to see what he would do next. Needing it more than she needed air to breathe. "But it is not as beautiful as you, and right now, I need to see you more."

He pauses a moment, eyes burring into hers as he reaches behind her, tugging on the zip, jerking it down.

"Careful," she says, choking on the word. "You'll snag the fabric."

"I'll rip it if I have to," he says.

The top falls around her waist, revealing her breasts, only covered in the thinnest white lace bra showing the outline of her nipples through the insubstantial fabric.

He lifts his hand to cup her, thumb sliding over the tightened bud. "Hot for me?"

"Yes."

"Wet for me?" He places his other hand on her hip, fingers flexing.

She can't speak, nodding instead as his eyes slip closed, a pained expression of relief on his face. Hand between her breasts, she flicks the front clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He looks at her with heavy eyes, lowering his head and sucking her nipple deep into his mouth. An arrow of pleasure shoots to her core and she tightens her fingers in his hair.

"Take your shirt off," she says, her voice breathless.

"What?" he asks, lifting his head to look at her, his cheeks flushed, hair in disarray. Her heart nearly stops in her chest. Harry Pearce undone and unfocused is the most amazing thing she has ever seen.

He curses, pulling back from her a moment to discard his suit jacket and shirt on the floor before lowering his head to kiss her again, his tongue sliding against hers.

She forgets everything else but him, what it feels like to have Harry kissing her. Caressing her.

"Later-" he kisses the hallow of her throat "-I will do this right-"lowering his head to trace the line of her collarbone with his tongue. "I'll taste every inch of you. Take time to savor you. Take your clothes off slowly. Look at your gorgeous curves." He kisses her neck, biting her softly like she had done earlier in the evening. "But now though...now I just need to be inside you."

He starts to gather her skirt up in his hands, the slippery fabric sliding up her legs easily. "Take your knickers off."

She complies, her hands trembling as she works her underwear down, kicking them to the side with her heels. He pushes her dress up around her hips, his free hand hot on her thigh. He tugs her leg up around his, her back pinned to the sitting room wall. With his other hands he tests her, teasing her clitoris, sending streaks of white heat through her body with each pass his fingers make through her slick folds. "You didn't lie," he whispers. "You do want me."

"Yes," she gasps

"Tell me," he says.

"I want you."

"My name," he demands, fingers flicking lightly against her.

"I want you, Harry," she whimpers, head falling back against the wall.

He abandons her body for a moment, working at his belt, shoving his trousers and trunks down, just enough to free his erection so he can sink into her. It's a shock, the week without him letting her momentarily forget how big he is. Just how much he fills her. Gasping, she feels her head bang against the wall as pleasure builds deep inside her, her internal muscles tightening around his rigid length.

There's no talking. Nothing but ragged breathing, Harry moving hard and fast within her, fingertips digging into her hips as he holds her steady, thrusting deep within her. He lowers his head, capturing her nipple in his mouth again. A raw sound of pleasure escapes her lips as she grasps at his shoulders. Right now he was driving her to a point she'd never imagined possible, to a cliff so high she couldn't see the bottom of the chasm below.

It was so high she was afraid to fall, afraid to let the pleasure building in her break because she didn't know what was on the other side.

And then he looked at her, those deep hazel eyes black with passion, the raw need and desperation that mirrored her own.

He lowered his head, his lips pressing against her neck, his thrusts losing their measured rhythm. Something inside her broke, released. And she was falling, falling into the endless chasm. Release rolls through her in waves, stealing every breath, every thought, everything but the moment. And when she finally does reach the bottom, she feels Harry's strong arms around her, holding her tight as he grunts, breathing hard, sweat on his brow as empties inside of her, the warm feeling of his release filling her.

Sometime later, she shakingly lowers her legs to the floor, feels his now flaccid penis slide free to rest between them. He lifts his head, eyes bright as he stares lovingly at her. Lips caressing hers, he sighs deeply.

"I love you wife."

"Love you too husband." she says sleepily, hands holding him close.

* * *

_**AN: I *think* this is the end, though if anyone wanted one more chapter, I'm sure I could come up with something...like the next morning...before moving onto the next story. Hope you liked it and please leave a review, they do make me smile brightly.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Again - another PWP M-rated pieces to celebrate the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Pearce. Hopefully you'll enjoy and leave a review.**_

* * *

Her eyes slowly flutter open, taking in the room around her. Though it's dark, she can make out the heavy curtains attempting to block out the street lights, knows she's in their bedroom in their bed. The warm thigh pressed between hers, the large hand splayed across her stomach, the soft breath rustling her hair lets her know her husband is with her.

Her _husband_.

The word makes her smile.

She married the one man who loves her for the woman she is; the neurotic, socially inept, cat-loving woman who just happened to trip into his life one day. Yes, life could not get better. Shifting her body, she turns to look at him, smile growing as he mutters in his sleep, rolling to his back. Doleful at the loss of his touch, she rolls after him, pulling the sheet away from his body.

Lush lips curving into a wicked smile, she slides down the bed and runs a finger along his flaccid penis, smile growing as something starts to stir. Pushing the sheet free of his body, she settles between his legs, tracing the throbbing vein in his hardening erection. Eyes flicking to his, she can see in his face he's starting to stir, and decides to help him wake.

Leaning in, she flicks her tongue against the head of his shaft, relishing in the deep groan that leaves his throat.

"Ruth?" His voice is hoarse, his eyes heavy-lidded as he wakes from the beginnings of an erotic dream in which his wife is doing wonderful things to him.

Only to realize it's not a dream as her mouth wraps around him, the moist heat causing his eyes to roll back as he grips her hair tightly in his hands, his breath catching as she tortures him with her slow movements. He feels the muscles in his lower stomach tightening as she takes him deeper in her mouth, the firmness of her fingers caressing his scrotum almost pushing him over the edge.

He needs more; needs to taste her.

Using some buried ounce of self control, he tightens his grip on her hair and pulls her away. As he struggles to regain some control, he sees the hurt look on her face and pulls her up him. Roughly kissing her, he soothes away any fear or anger she might have. Releasing her, he growls "Kneel over me."

Confused, she watches as he sits up to kiss her again, eyes falling shut as he grips her hips tightly and maneuvers her around, falling back against the pillows as he settles her over him, so he can taste her like she's tasting him. Reaching up, he spreads her slick heat open and dips his tongue in.

She gasps, eyes falling closed as she fights to not sink down, to not suffocate him.

"Don't stop," he says, the command rougher and firmer than he intended, but it didn't seem to bother her much.

Shifting her weight, Ruth bends forward, one hand holding her up as the other tightly grasps the base of his throbbing erection as she takes him back into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head, she moans deeply as he slides a finger into her warm center.

Grinning now, Harry slides a second finger into her, curling them against her inner wall as he pleasures her with his tongue. Firmly brushing against the hardened nub he finds, he feels her freeze, the muscles of her throat relaxing, letting him slide fully into her mouth. His head falls back, fingers freezing against her as he draws a harsh breath.

"I can't last much longer," he says.

"Neither can I," she pants, moving away from him, returning a moment later, her thighs on either side of his. Bending down, she presses a kiss against his lips, tastes the mix of each of themselves, and groans as she grips his penis. "Ready?" she asks.

"More than."

She positions her body so that the head of his erection meets with her slick entrance, than slowly she lowers herself onto him, so slowly he begins to think he will be consumed by the white heat moving through his body.

She moves over him, her eyes locked with his as he grasps her hips, meeting each of her thrusts, watching her face, watching her pleasure.

He moves his hand, lies it flat against her stomach before sliding it upward to cup one of her breasts. Thumb brushing the puckered nipple, he watches as she throws her head back, letting out a deep moan as she pushes against him harder. He likes this view. Likes being able to see all of her as she brings them both to the brink.

She leans forward, kissing his lips, her breath getting harsher, faster, her movements more erratic. He lowers his hand to her hip, strengthens his own movements, pushing them further, faster.

They both reach the edge at the same time, and as he spirals into the abyss, all he can do is hold onto her as release rushes through him like a wave, leaving not one part of him untouched. As the storm passes, he wraps his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him.

Head resting against his chest, her hot breath on his skin, Harry feels her inner muscles clench him tightly as she settles on him. Hand sliding along her spine, he smiles as she weakly lifts her head and leans up to kiss him.

"Being married to you is going to be an adventure, isn't it?" he asks, palm pressing her pelvis into his.

"Hmm, no more than being married to you." Rolling her hips, she has to smile as she feels him begin to harden against her. "Already? We've already gone at it three times tonight."

He doesn't answer her, just slides his hand between them to caress her and grins. As he slowly caresses her, all Ruth can think is they've both gotten the most wonderful Christmas present this year.

* * *

_**AN: Alright, this is the end of what originally was supposed to be a one shot. Hopefully you've enjoyed it, and you'll join me for my next offering of the holiday Advent calendar this year.**_


End file.
